gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FMF/How to create a lineage book (A Step by Step Tutorial): PART 2
How to create a lineage book (A Step by Step Tutorial): PART 2 How to add characters to your lineage book ---- *This tutorial tries to explain how to create a lineage book on your profile, it tries to explain the process without any technical or complicated terms *NOTE: You can stop at the end of each part and continue later (ie. you do not have to do it all in one sitting) *If you haven't placed a lineage book on you profile page please do the first part of the tutorial: **Part 1 - Placing the lineage book in your profile Step 1 - opening your profile in source mode *Go to , edit it and switch to source mode **For a step by step tutorial refer back to Part 1 - Steps 2-4 Step 2 - copying the code *Copy the following code: **(Select all the text in the following box and click Ctrl + C) | Step 3 - pasting the code *Paste the code inside your lineage book ::'''1. If this IS the first character you add paste it after the line that states: ' ::2. If this IS NOT the first character you add paste it after the line that states: }} Step 4 - entering the info *The following sections are explanations about each field that you just copied and how to enter the info #1 *In this line enter the serial number of the character 1''' for the first incarnation; '''2 for the second incarnation etc. it should look like this (with the relevant number) |'''''1 #2 *This is your character's name, you may add titles but it shouldn't be too long *It should look like this (with the name of your character) |name = Jon Snow #3 *This is your character's level *This field is optional - delete the entire row if it's irrelevant **If you decided to leave it in, it should look like this (with the relevant number) |level = 100 #4 *This is the total time you played this character *This field is optional - delete the entire row if it's irrelevant **If you decided to leave it in, it should look like this (with whatever time you want) |time = 80 days 18 hours #5 *This is the portrait of your character **The collection of images can be found in Your Character click on the relevant image and copy it's name including the extension (the dot and three letters that follow it) *It should look like this (with the correct image including extension) |img = Male_1.jpg #6 *This is the talent you chose to make permanent upon reincarnation **If you haven't reincarnated yet leave it blank (without adding the talent) for now and add it later *It should look like this (with the name of the talent you chose) |talent = Hunting Lodge #7-#9 *These are your battle, trade and intrigue values respectfully (b = battle and so on) *these fields are optional - delete the entire rows if they're irrelevant **If you decided to leave them in, they should look like this (with the correct values) |b = 200 |t = 100 |i = 50 #10 *This is you Tradition rating ("Old Ways" or "New Ways") *This field is optional - delete the entire row if it's irrelevant **If you decided to leave it in, it should look like this (with either "Old Ways" or "New Ways") |a1 = Old Ways #11 *This is you Duty rating ("Realm" or "Family") *This field is optional - delete the entire row if it's irrelevant **If you decided to leave it in, it should look like this (with either "Realm" or "Family") |a2 = Realm #12 *This is you Integrity rating ("Truthful" or "Cunning") *This field is optional - delete the entire row if it's irrelevant **If you decided to leave it in, it should look like this (with either "Truthful" or "Cunning") |a3 = Truthful #13 *This is your character's Great House *It should look like this (with the name of the correct Great House) |fealty = Stark #14 *This is the background of your character **It should be one of the following: "Former Mercenary", "Highborn Bastard", "Merchant", "Whisperer", "Hedge Knight", "Minor Noble By Marriage" *It should look like this (with the correct background) |background = Highborn Bastard #15 *This is the title you chose for your character *This field is optional - delete the entire row if it's irrelevant **If you decided to leave it in, it should look like this (with the correct title) |title = The Sincere #16 *This is the name of your hold *This field is optional - delete the entire row if it's irrelevant **If you decided to leave it in, it should look like this (with the correct name) |city = ''Winterfell''' Step 5 - publishing the changes *You can now publish the edit you made **Do this by clicking the button labeled "Publish" on the top right-hand side of your profile page What's Next? *You can now either: *#add another character by repeating this part ''or *#add talents or unlocked buildings to the book: **The next steps can be done in any order: *How to add permanent talents to your lineage book *How to add unlocked buildings to your lineage book Category:Guides and Tutorials Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts